


Smile for the Camera!

by Lancelot_of_the_revolutionary_set



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancelot_of_the_revolutionary_set/pseuds/Lancelot_of_the_revolutionary_set
Summary: Someone requested this on tumblr, and it turned out really cute so why not post it here?"JAMILTON OR LAMS OR JEFFMADS One of ems a celebrity, the other is a reporter/photographer, the reporter asks them for an interview (with tons of other reporters asking and stuff) but person B sees them and singles them out in the crowd, saying that if they'll go to lunch with them, then they can have an interview Cue an adorable lunch with nerds falling in love"





	

"Mr. Jefferson!" Another paparazzi shouts, snapping pics as Thomas walks out of the theater. Another day, another photographer swarm. He sighs, rolling his eyes. He walks, almost casually, to his car, a bodyguard at either side. 

He opens the door when a timid but firm hand grabs his shoulder. "Mr. Jefferson-" a young man says, emitting a slight squeak when Thomas turns to look at him. "Mr. Jefferson, I'd like to havea interview with you for my column in the Liberty News Weekly, if you'd spare the time?"

Thomas gave the man a hard look. He was small, at least half a foot shorter than Thomas. He had big eyes, and his smile was wide and hopeful. His nose was red, as if he was just getting over a cold. Thomas had to admit- he was cute.

As he was looking over the small man, one of his bodyguards tapped his shoulder. "Mr. Jefferson, we must get going soon," the burly man reminded him. Thomas  
waved him off, turning back to the reporter. "Listen, what's your name?". "James Madison, Sir." The man replied sheepishly. "Alright, James. What do you say you and I meet up sometime, and we can discuss whatever you want." Thomas said, starting to get into the car. James quickly scribbled down a phone number, and handed the slip of paper to him, spewing words of gratefullness as he went. 

Thomas laughed and accepted the slip of paper. "I might lose this, um... here, give me your phone." James quickly took it out of his pocket and handed it to him, only to be slightly surprised when Thomas put his personal number in the contacts. "Thank you" he gushed. "No problem" Thomas replied, closing the car door, and the car speeded off. James just stood there in surprise as paparazzi swarmed him.

 

The cafe was cute. It had surprised James that a celebrity as rich as Jefferson hadn't decided to meet at a more fancy restaurant. Maybe he chose it because it was small, out of the way, and the paparazzi wouldn't think to look for him here. 

He sat down quietly, but he turned his head when the door opened. Jefferson was standing there, but he looked different. "You don't usually wear jeans" James observed as Jefferson walked over to the table. "Yeah, well usually photographers are cataloguing every article of clothing on my body, so..." Jefferson joked.

He sat down, and a waitress came over to ask if they'd like anything. "No thank you." James said politely, focusing mainly on Jefferson. "A cup of coffee, please." Jefferson said. "Alright then. Hope the interview goes well, Thomas." She said, and turned to go back to make the order. 

"Thomas?" James asked. "I used to work here before all of this famous stuff," Jefferson said, gesturing to the little notepad James held "I was taking singing classes and needed some money to pay for them. The waitress, she's the owner's daughter." James faltered, trying to imagine Jefferson pre-famous. 

"Ok, so Mr. Jefferson, what do you have to say about your new album?" James said, trying to focus. But the way Jefferson looked, sitting there, with his eyes wandering, a small smile playing at his lips. It was distracting, but James didn't want it to stop. He just looked so.... cute. 

"Call me Thomas, please" Jefferson said, leaning forward, his face nearing James'. James became flustered, a bright blush spreading across his face. "Uh, okay...Thomas. Um.. Uh-our magazine would like to know the inspiration for your new album. There's a lot of songs talking about the past. Any hints as to what it all means?" James says, whipping out a pencil, his notepad at the ready.

"I guess... I just have a lot of things I wish I could forget, but... sometimes I need to remember them. I was reminiscing about a couple of my old relationships, which might account for all the heartbreak songs. The first song in the album is actually about my first crush... a long, long time ago." Thomas said, but his mind was obviously wandering.

James wrote down what he said, not taking his eyes off Thomas. "Who was the lucky lady?" James asked, his pencil poised over the page. "When did I say it was a lady?" Thomas said, making James blush. A new idea formed in his head, but he brushed it away. "Do you... do you want me to write that down?" James asked quietly. Thomas didn't say anything, he just sat there, a blank expression on his face. 

"Thomas?". "Never mind, let's just move on." Jefferson muttered, turning away from James. "Ok, so.... Um, what was your inspiration to be a singer when you were growing up?" James asked. Thomas laughed, and shook his head. "I know all about me. Maybe I should just write the interview!" He joked.  
James sniffled, and rubbed his nose. He probably messed up when he asked about Thomas's love life. Now he isn't going to him anything! James' brows furrowed and he wrote something down in his notebook.

"Hey, what about you? Why'd you become a reporter?" Thomas asked, a tenderness to his voice. "Oh, I always liked writing, but it's more of a fluke that I became a reporter. I wanted to be a politician when I was a little kid. President, you know?" James said, reminiscing, "But it was just some stupid idea, as it turns out I'm not quite cut out for politics." Thomas smirked, imagining the small timid-looking man before him as president. "I'd vote for you." 

James smiled, "thanks, but who's interviewing who here?". "I don't know. I find you quite... interesting." Thomas said quietly, leaning closer to James, their noses almost touching. James blushed, and can only make a small sputtering sound of delight before THE Thomas Jefferson was kissing him!   
He gently grabbed Thomas's shirt to pull him closer, and for a few blissful moments it's like nothing else existed besides Jefferson and him. They pulled apart and Jefferson had a satisfied grin on his face. James tried to say something but it was interrupted by a loud sneeze, and he blushed bright red from embarrassment. 

Thomas laughed out loud, and patted James' arm. "C'mon, let's get out of this place. Autumn can get pretty chilly, and we wouldn't want you to catch a cold now, would we?" Thomas asked, a playful smile on his face, "you can come with me back to my place."   
James followed him out the door of the cafe, smiling wider than he had in weeks.


End file.
